Secrets of The Moon
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Rose McPhee, the niece of Dr. McPhee, is moving in with her uncle and thankfully he has a job ready for her at the museum. She starts to question what is going on when she sees wax figures in different positions than the previous day. Rose gets more than she bargained for when she stays late one night at the museum.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

"Moving to New York City will be a great opportunity for you, and your uncle needs to spend some time with someone from this family. That man may be my brother, but he's so caught up in his work that he forgets he has people outside of that museum," my mother ranted in the hallway while I was packing my last suitcase.

A few weeks ago, my mother decided to send me to live with my uncle so I could experience a new adventure, her words not mine. I knew she was worried about me since I had always been shy. She hoped that sending me to live with my uncle in New York City would break me out of my shell.

"Are you excited?" my mom asked after she finished her rant.

"Of course, but I'm nervous about finding a job," I said and shut my suitcase. I mainly said it to make my mother happy, but I was definitely nervous about moving.

"Oh don't worry about that. Your uncle has already gotten you a job as a tour guide at the museum," she replied and laughed at my expression. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," she said and hugged me. "I'm going to miss you. Call me every day," she whispered.

"I will," I replied.

We separated from the hug and finished loading the car. We would ride to my uncle's apartment together, and my mother would drive the car back home since I wouldn't need it in the city. She gave me one last encouraging grin before she left my room and went about her own business in the house.

"How is this going to go?" I muttered as I sat on my bed and stared at my suitcases. "Just hope for the best," I whispered and tried to relax as much as I could.

The next day my mother and I finished loading the car and we set off to New York City. I wasn't that surprised when my mom called my uncle, Dr. McPhee, and he told us to drop my stuff off at the apartment and then meet him at the museum. This information made my mother start ranting again about how my uncle was too busy with work, but thankfully she stopped ranting when we reached his apartment. We unloaded my suitcases and went to the Museum of Natural History.

I had never been to the museum before, but I was excited to see what all exhibits were in the building. When we entered the building, a large tyrannosaurus rex was the first thing we saw. My mother went straight to the front desk while I walked around a little bit to look at the wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt and his horse.

"Rose, your uncle said to wait for him here. He's too busy to come see his sister apparently, but I love you and I'll call you later. Bye, sweetheart," my mom said as she pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too, mom. Bye," I said and gave a little sigh when she finally left the museum.

"So you're Dr. McPhee's niece?" a female voice asked behind me, which made me jump and spin around in fright. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. I'm Rebecca, one of the tour guides here at the museum," a lady with dark brown hair and a kind smile said.

"Oh hi, I'm Rose McPhee," I said softly with a little smile.

"Oh Rose, good you've met Rebecca. She's going to give you a tour of the museum and tell you everything you'll be doing, since you'll be doing the same job as her. I'll see you later before the museum closes so we can head to my home," my uncle exclaimed as he entered the room and spotted me. He gave me a tight smile before something else distracted him. He started shouting at someone else as he left the room.

"Well nice to see you too, Uncle," I muttered and felt Rebecca place a hand on my shoulder.

"How about that tour?" she asked and smiled when I nodded.

Rebecca took me on the normal tour of the museum and she told me a few things that I should study up on so I could do a good job giving the tour, which I appreciated. She showed me the break room and locker room for employees, and she had a name tag made for me. As we were walking back to the front desk, I saw my uncle talking with three older men and a man close to Rebecca's age.

"See you tomorrow," Rebecca told me before she walked off to go grab her things from the locker room.

I walked over to stand by the wax figure of Theodore Roosevelt as I waited for my uncle. It seemed he was being introduced to a new employee, but it felt a little weird as the three older men were slightly glaring at my uncle.

"Are you ready to go?" my uncle, Dr. McPhee, asked as he walked away from the men and headed straight to me.

"Sure," I replied and glanced back at the four other men before we left the museum.

Staying at my uncle's home was going to take some getting used to, but my uncle was at least polite to me. He wasn't the most sociable with me, but that was fine. I was actually excited to start working at the museum tomorrow. I had already researched a few things that Rebecca had suggested to me.

I was still nervous about leading a tour group, but I would do the best I could. Hopefully I could just focus on the information I was saying and the exhibits themselves instead of all the people around me. I set out my outfit for tomorrow before going to bed. I dreamed that everything went well tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as I walked into the museum to start my first day of work. I felt a tiny bit better when I saw Rebecca in the locker room and she smiled at me. I put my purse in my locker and locked it before facing Rebecca, who was waiting for me at the door of the locker room.

"Are you ready for your first day?" she asked as we walked towards the front desk.

"Can I be honest?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm super nervous," I said and she laughed.

She nudged my arm with her elbow and winked at me. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just focus on telling the history of the exhibits and you'll forget all about how much attention the museum guests are giving you," she said and we sat down at the front desk seats.

While we waited for the first guests to come in, I went back over the map of the museum and my notes. I just wanted to be as prepared as I could be. My heart started to race as enough people entered for a tour group, and Rebecca made me go with them. "Just dive right in," I thought and gave my best smile to the group before leading them through the museum.

I stumbled over my words a little bit, but overall I did well during the first tour. The next few tours were easier and I had to say my favorite exhibit to discuss was the Egyptian section. The miniatures were also neat to look at during the tours as well, and it was cute to see how the kids reacted to the African mammals.

Later when it was time for lunch, I was a little surprised when my uncle brought me lunch. He said he was too busy to stop and eat lunch with me, but I appreciated him buying me food. Rebecca was sitting with me in the break room, and she was also surprised by my uncle's gesture. I only wondered if my mom had said something to him and that's why he bought me lunch. "Oh well, don't worry about it," I thought.

The rest of the day went really well. I was actually starting to have fun giving the tours, and I didn't even feel nervous anymore. Maybe coming here was going to be good for me.

When it was getting close to closing time, I realized I had seen a little's boy jacket left in the Egyptian exhibit. I told my uncle to go ahead and I would take a cab back to his apartment. I knew the night guard would be here so he could lock up after I left the building. I hadn't been introduced to him yet, but Rebecca said he was nice. The museum was so quiet as I walked towards the Egyptian exhibit. I smiled when I spotted the jacket at the feet of one of the jackal statues. I picked up the jacket but froze as I heard a loud thump.

"What was that? Is anyone there?" I muttered and called out the last part. The thump didn't happen again and I let out a sigh. "Just the building," I whispered and walked out of the room and towards the front desk where we kept some lost and found objects.

"Who's there?" a man shouted and I screamed as he jumped out from around the desk. "Oh sorry, so sorry, but you surprised me," he said when he saw how scared I was.

"You scared me," I said and held a hand to my chest. "Are you the new night guard?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm Rose McPhee, Dr. McPhee's niece. I'm new to the museum too," I said and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Larry Daley, the new night guard," he said and we shook hands. "Be careful going home tonight and I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he moved to sit at the desk.

I put the jacket in the lost and found box and told him good night. I couldn't help but let out a sigh when I finally got a cab. He had scared me to death, but so had the thump when I was in the Egyptian exhibit. Hopefully it had just been the building and not anyone that shouldn't be there. It didn't take long to get back to the apartment, and my uncle was busy on the phone so I just ate dinner by myself in my room. I spent the remainder of the time before bed studying more about the exhibits.

The next day at the museum went like yesterday, but I noticed my uncle talking with the new night guard and he didn't seem too happy about something. Since I was technically on break, I followed the two and we ended up in the room of miniature exhibits. I could see why my uncle was mad. One of the Roman soldiers was in a pillory, and some of the cowboys were standing around him.

"How did that happen? Did he do that?" I thought but to be honest there was no possible way he could have done that. The little figurines cannot be moved like dolls because they are wax. They would break if they were moved in the positions that they are now. "I'll have to keep an eye on that," I thought before leaving the area before my uncle or Larry could spot me.

Throughout the day, I kept checking the different miniature exhibits, but they were the same as what I saw this morning. I decided to take a picture of the exhibits and then tomorrow morning I would take another picture to compare them. Thankfully I had my digital camera in my purse so I was able to get a good picture of all of the exhibits before I left for the day. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw Rebecca and Larry flirting with each other before I left the building with my uncle.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

The next day I rushed to the miniature exhibits to see if anything was different. I immediately noticed that the Roman soldier was no longer in the pillory. I walked over to the Roman exhibit and saw that he was standing with the other soldiers. "Weird," I whispered and took pictures of the exhibits again and today during my lunch I would compare all of the pictures.

The tours went well today too, but I was slightly distracted until it was finally time for lunch. I went to a quiet part of the museum instead of the break room. I didn't want Rebecca to see what I was doing or she might think I'm weird. To be honest the whole thought that the miniatures might move is weird, but what if they were really moving around when we were not looking?

I sat down on a little alcove in the museum and took out my camera. I decided to compare the cowboy exhibit pictures first. I noticed that one of the cowboys had blonde hair, and he had been standing by the pillory with the Roman soldier. I decided to look for him since he was more distinct. I looked at the next picture and saw him bent over grabbing dynamite from a box. I almost dropped the camera. Once again there was absolutely no way that the figures could be moved in that type of way without breaking.

I looked at the Roman exhibit pictures next and felt my heart start to race when I noticed that the Roman soldier from the pillory was climbing up stairs of a building. "This is making my head hurt," I whispered when the figure was again in a position that it shouldn't be in because it was made of wax. "Only one way to find out what is going on around here," I thought as I decided that I would stay the night at the museum. My uncle probably wouldn't even realize I wasn't at home. He's been so busy discussing with other museums about what exhibits to maybe bring to the museum that he barely acknowledges my presence anyways.

"Maybe the museum has extra figures of some of the miniatures and they move them around before the days ends," I thought but it was really my last thought to try and dissuade my mind from thinking the exhibits move. With a big sigh, I went back to work and decided that I would hide out in my locker since I'm small enough to fit in it. I would have to be careful and sneak around Larry, but I didn't think he would be mad if he did find me later in the night. "Best just to stay out of sight though," I thought and put my plan into action after telling Rebecca I was running to the restroom really quick as she was walking out the door for the day.

I rushed to the locker room and slipped into my locker. I took off the lock before closing the locker door. I heard a few people enter and exit the room, but thankfully no one noticed me. I sent a text to my uncle to let him know that I would be home late tonight since I wanted to explore the city a bit. He just replied with an ok and that was all he said.

When I was sure that everyone was gone, I slipped out of the locker and made my way to the miniature exhibits. I heard noise from other parts of the museum, but ignored it as the building or Larry just making noise. I slowly entered the room and felt myself grab the wall near me when I saw Larry closing the glass of the Mayan exhibit. He walked over and talked to the cowboy and Roman exhibits, and my eyes almost jumped out of my head when the figures were moving and talking back with him.

I stayed quiet as Larry left the room before slowly entering the room more so I could see the exhibits. "Excuse me," I said softly and jumped when the figures in the exhibits stopped and looked back at me. "You're really alive," I yelped and stumbled back to one of the benches.

"Woah lady, calm down, breathe, we won't hurt you," the cowboy with blonde hair yelled at me.

"Madam, please stay calm. We will not harm you," the Roman soldier who had been in the pillory that day shouted as he and the cowboy started making their way towards me and the bench.

"I'm not dreaming. You guys are really alive right now," I said and they just nodded at me. "Ok, well this is surprising, really surprising. Um I'm Rose McPhee. What are your names?" I asked still wondering if I had lost my mind.

"Jedediah, nice to meet you," the cowboy introduced himself first.

"Octavius, at your service," the Roman soldier introduced himself last.

"So how long have you guys been alive?" I asked as they got up on the bench by me.

"Oh we only come alive at night and then during the day we're just figurines again," Octavius replied as they sat down by me.

"Does Larry know that you guys come alive at night?" I asked and they nodded. "So how long have you guys been coming alive at night?" I asked and gasped when they replied it was years.

"So what are you doing at the museum at night?" Jedediah asked.

"I work here as a tour guide. My uncle is the museum director," I answered.

"Well welcome to the museum. Does this mean you'll visit us again since you know about us?" Octavius asked and I could see the hope in his and Jed's eyes.

"They must get lonely," I thought and nodded. "Sure, I'll visit you again, but I think we should let Larry know that I know about this too so I don't have to sneak around again," I said. "How about I carry you guys to where Larry is?" I suggested and held out my hand.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go," Jedediah said and he and Octavius jumped into my hand.

We left the miniature exhibits and started walking through the museum to the main entrance and lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

I walked towards the main lobby and saw Larry slapping a monkey in the face, and the monkey was slapping him back. I was about to say something but Theodore Roosevelt showed up. He stopped the fight.

"Excuse me," I called out after hearing Larry say he couldn't deal with this anymore and he was going to quit.

"Oh hello there, Theodore Roosevelt at your service," the figure of Theodore Roosevelt introduced himself as I walked closer to him and Larry.

"What are you doing here? The museum is closed," Larry asked, but I could tell he looked ready to have a panic attack.

"I'm Rose, Dr. McPhee's niece, and well I noticed the diorama figurines were in different positions each day. So I hid until everyone was gone, and well here we are. Oh, Jed and Octavius have been telling me about the museum too," I explained and lifted up my hand so Larry and Theodore could see the two men standing in my hand. I jumped when the monkey jumped onto my shoulder.

"So this isn't freaking you out?" Larry asked with a frown.

"Trust me, I thought I lost my mind, but Jedediah and Octavius explained how this has been happening for years. I do have a few more questions though," I said.

"I would be happy to answer any questions, but we will need to wait until tomorrow night. It will soon be morning," Theodore said before focusing back on Larry.

I looked at the windows and noticed it was getting lighter outside. "I guess I should get you guys back to the diorama," I muttered.

"Are you coming back tomorrow night?" Octavius questioned before I entered the diorama.

"Of course! This is the most interesting thing that has ever happened to me," I replied and set him and Jed in their specific areas.

"Rose, have a good day," Jed yelled before he and Octavius froze for the day.

A small smile crossed my face as I looked around the diorama. I left the room and walked towards the lobby. My steps quickened when I heard my uncle yelling at Larry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr. McPhee yelled as I rounded the corner.

Immediately, I saw the mess in the caveman exhibit. "Uncle," I shouted before my uncle could fire Larry because I knew that is what he was going to do. "Uncle, please wait, this isn't Larry's fault," I continued speaking when I had my uncle's attention.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" my uncle questioned in surprise and annoyance.

"I stayed late studying the exhibits more since I want to make my tours better. Larry allowed me to stay, and I'm glad he did. A museum guest must have sneaked a cigarette inside because a small fire started in the caveman exhibit. Larry helped me move the caveman figures and put out the fire," I came up with a story. I gave a small nod at Larry when he sent me a grateful look.

My uncle opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing. "Then carry on, and Rose, from now on let me know if you are staying late," he said.

"You don't mind me staying late?" I asked, not believing that he was ok with this.

"Of course not, you there, don't touch the clothing of the exhibit," Dr. McPhee said before yelling at a guest.

As soon as my uncle walked away, Larry gave a big sigh. "Thank you," he said as he started to relax.

"Dad," a little boy yelled when I was about to say something. I looked over and saw a little boy standing with two other boys at the entrance of the museum.

"See you later," I said and left the museum while Larry walked over to speak to his son and his son's friends.

I went home and laid down on the bed. I couldn't believe everything that had happened last night. It was the most magical and out of this world type of experience, but I was excited to see what would happen tonight. I fell asleep dreaming of the museum and taking another tour with Jed and Octavius.

The next morning, I went into work more excited than I had been yet. I couldn't help but smile in the diorama of the miniatures. The only other exhibit that really interested me was the Egyptian exhibit. I felt a little strange every time I went in there. It was almost like I didn't want to leave the room. The large jackal statues were a little intimidating, but the room itself was enchanting.

I waved at a little girl from my last tour group as she and her mother were leaving the museum. I also waved at Rebecca, who gave me a surprised look at the fact I wasn't leaving. My uncle walked by and wished me a good night and that he would see me later before he left as well. I took a seat at the chair behind the front desk as I waited for Larry to appear to lock the doors. It didn't take him long to show up.

"Hey Rose, how are you tonight?" Larry asked as he entered the lobby and locked the front doors.

"I'm fine. Just excited to see what tonight holds for us," I said and chuckled a bit at how Larry shook his head.

"I'm glad you're having fun," Larry muttered and I watched him grab a bone and tie it to a string attached to a remote control car.

I jumped when the tyrannosaurus-Rex came alive and started wagging its tail. The only word to describe it was adorable. Larry told me his name was Rexy, or at least that's what he called him. After watching Rexy disappear from the room, I told Larry I would see him later and left the lobby as well.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

I walked around the museum until I came to the diorama where Jed and Octavius were. I was not surprised to see the two of them leading their groups of people or soldiers to trying to break down the walls again. Larry had told me that they tried to do that last night before I entered the room and spoke with them.

"Good evening, Rose," Octavius shouted when he made his men stop working once he saw me standing by the bench.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? You do know there is a wall behind there?" I asked looking from Octavius to Jed, who looked down with pouts. "Too cute," I thought as I waited for their answers.

"Well Gigantor won't let us out of here if we keep misbehaving," Jed said.

"You know there is a really easy solution to that problem," I said and both men looked at me before frowning at each other. "You guys are probably more alike than you think, so why not try to get along? Also if you guys got along well then you wouldn't be locked up anymore. I'm sure Larry doesn't like to lock you up," I explained as I sat down on the bench.

"If we tried this getting along thing, would you take us around the museum with you again?" Jed suggested and the two looked hopeful.

"Sounds like a great idea," I said and gave then a small smile before walking over and letting both of them hop into the palm of my hand. I waved at the rest of the cowboy and Roman figurines before leaving the room.

"So what was your day like?" Octavius questioned as we walked past the cavemen exhibit. The cavemen were hopping around in their area, and Larry was currently running away from Atila the Hun.

"My day was fine, but," I started saying before pausing when I saw a figure rush towards the break rooms and security room. "Who was that?" I asked and looked down at Jed and Octavius.

"He looked familiar but I'm not sure," Octavius muttered.

"Are we going to investigate?" Jed asked as he drew the two pistols out of the holsters on his belt.

"Yes, we are, but we have to be quiet," I whispered and started making my way towards the security room. I quickly jumped into the break room when I heard whoever was in the office heading my way. Jed and Octavius had their weapons at the ready, but thankfully the intruder kept walking to leave the museum.

"He's gone. Let's go see what he was up to," Jed said as we left the break room and entered Larry's office.

Nothing really looked out of place, but something didn't feel right. I set Jed and Octavius down on Larry's desk while I went through the drawers. I gasped when I saw a bag of gold and jewelry from the museum. "They're trying to set Larry up," I thought and quickly grabbed the bag of valuables.

"Guys, we have to put these back. Someone was trying to set Larry up," I said as the guys jumped into the palm of my free hand, and we left the room. I made sure to not let Larry see me as I put all of the valuables back where they were supposed to be.

When the valuables were finally put back to where they went, I made my way towards the lobby but a strange humming sound stopped me. I was close to Jed and Octavius' diorama so I set them down so I could go see where the humming noise was coming from in the museum.

Eventually the humming noise grew louder but so were the sounds of screams. I stopped when I was right at the doors of the Egyptian exhibit. Everything seemed to freeze when I saw the tablet that Jed and Octavius had told me about the other night. The tablet seemed to glow even brighter as I looked at it.

The light grew so bright that everything was no longer visible. When the light finally went away, I was no longer in the museum exhibit. I was standing in some grand temple holding the tablet.

"So you are the one blessed by the tablet? The daughter of the moon," a male voice said behind me, but when I turned around everything vanished and I was back in the museum. A scream left me when I saw the jackal statues staring at me with their spears pointed towards me.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm going now, bye," I shouted and ran away from the deadly spears and angry statues.

I made my way back to the main lobby and saw Larry standing there talking to Theodore Roosevelt again, but this time everything seemed to go better. I was thankful that I was able to put the valuables back so Larry wouldn't get in trouble. I had heard him earlier on the phone today talking to someone saying how he was relieved he had this job. He seemed like a good guy, and he shouldn't be framed for something he didn't do.

"Have a good rest of the night," I told Larry and Theodore before leaving the museum. I needed to get some rest tonight, and I also wanted to look up what that vision or whatever it was meant. I had seen the tablet during the tours, but I had never felt that strange around it. I had also not been called the daughter of the moon before either.

"Welcome back, you better not fall asleep tomorrow at work," my uncle said from his office when I entered his home.

"Good night," I called out before collapsing on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to my chest. "What was that earlier? I'll have to ask Rebecca. She knows more about that tablet than I do," I muttered before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

The next day, I entered the museum and went straight to the break room to find Rebecca. I hoped she wasn't already busy with the front desk stuff or a tour because I really needed to talk to her about the tablet. I was not going to mention the part where I had a vision where I was called the daughter of the moon, but I wanted to know more about that tablet. Something was very strange with it besides the fact that it could bring a whole museum of inanimate figures to life!

"Good morning, Rose," Rebecca called out happily when she spotted me. "How are you today?" she questioned as she shut her locker.

"Morning. I'm ok but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me what you know about the tablet of Ahkmenrah this morning or during our lunch break today," I said and her smile immediately dropped.

"I'm sorry but there isn't much known about the tablet. I hate to say it but the only person who knows anything about that tablet is in the sarcophagus in front of it," she explained. "Oh it's time to be out front, let's go," she said and left the break room first since I still had to put up my stuff.

I walked over to my locker and put away my purse and coat. The only thing that kept running through my mind all day was how was I going to get past those guards and open the pharaoh's sarcophagus. I was beyond terrified to talk to a mummy, but I wanted to know why I had that vision yesterday. "Now how do I get past the jackals?" I wondered with a frown as the museum started closing for the day.

"Hey Rose," Larry said as he walked into the museum and I couldn't help but chuckle when I spotted his son with him. "This is my son, Nick. He'll be staying tonight to really experience the museum," he said and winked at me before I introduced myself to Larry's son. He was an adorable kid.

"Ok, see you later," I told the two guys before watching them leave to go to the security office. I knew Nick would need to be hidden from view until my uncle was out of the museum. "Speaking of," I muttered as I watched my uncle enter the lobby of the museum and head straight for me.

"Rose, be careful coming home tonight, whenever you come home," my uncle said shortly before leaving the museum.

"Ok, bye," I called out but let out a sigh. I knew my uncle was like this with everyone, but he really needed to chill sometimes. I sat at the desk and waited for Larry to come back and lock up the front doors. "Hey Larry, I'm going to go get Jed and Octavius," I told him after he locked the doors and said he was going to get his son before the sun went down.

For some reason, the museum felt strange as I walked towards the diorama to go meet Jed and Octavius. I knew if I went to the Egyptian exhibit without saying hello to them first then they would be a little upset. I took a seat on the bench in the room and frowned when I looked at my watch and it was past time for everyone to come to life. I sat around a few more minutes but still no one was coming to life. I couldn't even hear the lions roaring or the cavemen making a ruckus.

"Something is wrong," I muttered as I left the room and headed straight for the Egyptian exhibit where the tablet was. My whole body froze when I saw that the tablet was missing from its spot on the wall. "Larry," I immediately screamed and took off running towards the lobby. No one was in the lobby so I started running for the storage part of the museum. I knew there were dock doors that led outside. If a robber was here then they had to have used that entrance.

"Who's she?" an elderly man shouted as I entered the storage area and saw Larry, Nick, and three older men who looked slightly familiar.

"Rose, take the tablet and run," Larry yelled and threw the tablet at me before anyone could stop him.

I just barely caught the tablet and started running back into the museum. There was only one room that I thought I might be safe in with the tablet. I ran as fast as I could for the Egyptian exhibit. I heard the three old men behind me, but I was not going to let them get their hands on this tablet.

The museum was coming back to life around me and I felt relieved that everyone was alive again for the night, but absolutely terrified about the fact that I was about to dodge spears from angry jackal guards. The pharaoh was once again screaming in his sarcophagus, but I couldn't stop now. I ran through the doors and screamed when spears started striking the ground around me. I made it into the back room with the pharaoh's tomb and put the tablet back on the wall. Next I started pushing the large slab off the pharaoh's sarcophagus. The three old men were yelling at me angrily from outside the exhibit, but thankfully the jackal guards were keeping them out.

Finally, I was able to get the slab off the sarcophagus, but I screamed and jumped away when the lid of the sarcophagus flew into the wall. Slowly the pharaoh sat up and turned to face me. I was terrified, but I had to help the museum.

"Please, I mean you no harm, but those men want to hurt the museum and steal your tablet," I shouted as I stood with my back to the wall near the tablet. "Please," I said again when the mummy didn't say anything and the guards were eyeing me warily while keeping the men outside.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

The mummy seemed to stare me down for a minute or two before finally shouting a command at his guards. The guards bent down and grabbed the three old men. Thankfully they did not kill them, but it was still scary to see how tiny the men were once held by the guards.

I went to let out a sigh of relief, but that sigh never sounded because the mummy was once again staring me down. He said something to me, but I couldn't understand him so I shook my head. I watched as he reached up and started removing the bandages around his face. I was ready for a decomposed corpse or skeleton, but not the good looking man that was actually under the bandages.

"Rose, Rose, are you ok?" I heard Larry yelling from somewhere in the museum and soon his footsteps were getting closer to the Egyptian exhibit.

"Daughter of the moon," the man in front of me whispered and I looked at him again. I gasped as I was thrown into another vision and the tablet glowed brightly in my hand.

A girl that looked just like me was standing outside in some elaborate courtyard while holding the tablet and looking up at the moon. A light was illuminating her body and the small tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Wait, please, don't," a man shouted and the girl turned around to stare at the man I had just been looking at in the museum. He looked heartbroken and terrified. "Don't," he said again but the girl shook her head.

"You know that I have to. I was only here to help you and your family learn how to properly control the tablet. Now I must return home," the girl said softly as she seemed to glow brighter.

"But I love you, you cannot leave," the man said and the girl's face was covered in more tears.

"This will not be the last time you see me, but when you see me next I will no longer be as I am now. I will just be like you, a mortal," the girl said and soon she disappeared with a bright flash and the tablet floated gently to the ground.

The vision ended and I couldn't help but collapse to my knees on the floor. I felt really weak for some reason. "I can't be her, can I?" I thought before flinching when I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. A shock seemed to travel through my body and apparently through the mummy's as well because when I looked up he was staring at the tablet in shock. I glanced down and saw the tablet glowing brightly and soon both of us were covered in the bright light. I had to shut my eyes from the intensity of the illumination.

A burning sensation occurred around my wrists, ankles, and one of my fingers. I heard the man beside me grunt from whatever pain he was experiencing. Soon the light started to dim and when it was gone, I looked down and saw that the tablet was no longer flashing. However, I did notice some new accessories on my body. I now had gold anklets, large bracelets, and a ring on my left hand.

"The legend was true," I heard the man beside me mutter and I glanced up to see he had similar bracelets and a ring on as well.

"What legend?" I asked even though I heard Larry yelling at us to see if I was alright.

Instead of answering right away, the mummy got out of the sarcophagus and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and he helped me stand up. He was a little taller than me, but not too much.

"I am Ahkmenrah, and there is a legend that one day the daughter of the moon, the secret keeper for the tablet, would return in a mortal form. When she returned, we would be together forever. I just never believed that it would truly happen," the man said as he looked at me in awe, which was flattering but also making me nervous.

"But my name is Rose McPhee, and as far as I know, I'm not the daughter of the moon," I said as I went to hand him the tablet, but I thought better of it and put it back on the wall.

"But if you were not the daughter of the moon, then the tablet would not have activated," Ahkmenrah said curiously.

"What did the tablet do exactly?" I asked already dreading the answer.

"It has tied our souls together for eternity, essentially marrying us," he answered with a big smile.

"Oh," I said and immediately everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

"Rose, Rose, wake up," Larry's voice was muffled in my ear as I started regaining consciousness. A warm hand was on my arm while another was in one of my hands.

Slowly I opened my eyes and flinched at the bright light. Relieved sighs sounded around me as my eyes started to adjust to the light. I went to sit up but the two hands on me kept me in place. I moved my head to my right and saw Larry with his hand on my arm and when I looked to my left, I saw Ahkmenrah crouching beside me and holding my hand. I couldn't help but blush at the look he was giving me.

"Finally, we were so worried," Larry fussed when I looked at him. He was standing beside his son now. He slipped an arm around Nick's shoulders, who was also looking at me with worry in his eyes.

My focus left Larry and his son when I felt Ahkmenrah squeeze my hand again. Once again my face went red at how he was looking at me. I slowly started to sit up and he helped me with a gentle hand on my back.

"Thanks," I said softly and looked down to see that the jewelry was still on my person. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "So that really happened earlier? The tablet married us or whatever," I muttered and felt Ahkmenrah rub my back.

"Yes, we are now married by the tablet's powers," Ahkmenrah said but he had a happy tone to his voice.

"Ok, so what happens now?" I whispered and felt Larry reach over and grab my shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, don't worry," he reassured me as much as he could.

"Wait, what about the thieves?" I asked as I tried to jump off the couch in Larry's office.

"Don't get up," Ahkmenrah said worriedly as he made sure I stayed on the couch.

"Don't worry. They've been taken care of an hour ago. I was able to get the museum exhibits to be still for a bit while the cops arrived and took the three old night guards into custody. Everything is fine now," Larry explained and he looked as relieved as I felt.

"Good, that's good," I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes and just relaxed for a minute. "So what happens now between us?" I asked looking at Ahkmenrah.

Larry and Nick left the room when Ahkmenrah glanced at them. After the office door was shut, he turned back to me and gave me a small smile. I tried to stay relaxed as he reached over and entwined one of our hands together. A small shiver went up my spine at the love in his eyes.

"We will be together forever now. The tablet has brought us together once again but this time for eternity," he explained never losing the soft look on his face.

"But I'm mortal, I won't live forever," I said softly as I felt my head start to spin about being married to an Egyptian king, who was now a museum exhibit.

"Do not underestimate the power of the tablet. Everything will work out. I know you are scared and nervous, but we will take our time getting to know each other. I'm just happy that I found you again, after all this time," he said and I frowned a bit.

"You do realize that I'm not the same person as I was in that other life. My name is now Rose McPhee and I don't remember any of my past life," I said and went to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't release my hand.

"I do realize that and I know this will take time, but I'm willing to take that time, Rose. I know you feel the connection we share. Please give this a chance," he said and I stopped frowning. I couldn't stay mad at the face he was giving me.

"Ok, but we are taking this slow," I said and yelped when he pulled me into a hug. "I guess this is slow," I thought as I tried to fight the blush off my face. "So the museum is safe now that the three men were apprehended?" I asked as we pulled away from each other, but he kept a hold on my hands.

"Yes, the museum is safe and finally in order now that the tablet is back in place and Larry has earned the respect of everyone," Ahkmenrah said and smiled down at our hands.

"I want to see everyone," I said and slowly stood up from the couch since Ahkmenrah wouldn't let me stand up any faster. I felt like I was being babied, which usually got on my nerves. However, I didn't say anything since tonight had already been crazy enough.

He surprised me by looping one of my arms through his and then we left Larry's office. The museum seemed quiet in our area and all of the exhibits were empty. As we got closer to the lobby, the noise started to pick up. We stopped at the stair railing that overlooked the lobby and I was surprised to see all of the exhibits getting along well. For goodness sake, everyone was throwing a big party.

"Rose," Octavius and Jedediah shouted when they noticed me after Ahkmenrah and I descended the staircase.

"I'm glad you guys are alright," I said and chuckled when they jumped out of the toy car and tipped their heads at me.

"We're glad you're ok too. Tonight was crazy," Jedediah said.

"Rose, did they hurt you?" Octavius asked with a deep frown.

"I'm ok, promise, no worries," I said and felt Ahkmenrah gently squeeze my arm. "It's almost time for the sunrise. Everyone should get back to their exhibits soon," I said after noticing the time on the lobby clock.

It didn't take too long for everyone to return to their exhibits. I was a little nervous when I went back to Ahkmenrah's tomb so he could get ready for the day. I gave him a hug before he entered his sarcophagus. I waved goodbye to the jackal statues before heading to the lobby where my uncle was talking to Larry. I was happy to see my uncle praising Larry for catching the criminals.

I sneaked by my uncle and went to leave the museum, but a strong pain froze my body before I could even touch the doors. My uncle wasn't paying attention to me but Larry locked eyes with me. I went to touch the door again, but an even worse pain fired through my nerve endings. Shakily, I backed away from the doors. I jumped when Larry wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me back to his office.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Just breathe," Larry whispered as he squeezed my shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

"Larry, what is going on?" I asked as I buried my head in my knees.

"I don't know, but we will figure this out," Larry answered as he brought me a cup of coffee and a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and handed me the cup of coffee once my hands stopped shaking so bad.

I took a few sips of coffee before setting it back on the table in front of the couch. A headache the size of Rexy was forming in my skull. I looked down at my hands again and the bands on my arms. "Do you have any idea why this is happening? I can't stay in the museum every day all day and all night. My uncle will start wondering what's going on," I said and rested back on the couch with my eyes closed.

Larry sat down at the chair by his desk and gave me a sympathetic look. "The only answer I have is to ask Ahkmenrah when he wakes up," he answered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I mumbled and covered myself up with the blanket.

"Do you not like him?" he asked.

"It's not that. I just don't know him. I mean he knew a past me, but he doesn't know the me that exists now and I don't know him at all. It's just really complicated," I muttered and looked tiredly at Larry.

"How about you go wonder around the museum? Try to get your mind off this mess," he recommended and I started to feel bad because I was keeping him from going home to sleep before his next shift. "You're more than welcome to stay in here today while I'm gone," he said and I humbly thanked him before leaving the office.

I slowly made my way through the museum and I was surprised to see how busy the museum was today. I guessed that news of the thieves and the museum exhibits running through the New York City streets got a lot of attention.

I was happy to see that the Egyptian exhibit was pretty empty closer to the afternoon. I took that time to research a bit of information about Ahkmenrah and his history. I also looked up information about the tablet.

The tablet seemed to get my attention the longer I stayed near it. "Why are you so fascinating?" I grumbled as I walked over to the tablet and touched it.

Everything went gold and I felt a ticklish sensation all over my body. I gasped when the museum exhibit disappeared and I was sitting in a large room. The room looked like something out of an Egyptian pyramid. A large bed, bathing chamber, and beautiful fabrics were in the room. I looked over and saw food sitting on a table near a window.

Slowly I walked over to the window and gasped when I saw golden sand and a golden river, which there was no way that a river could be gold. "Where am I?" I whispered and glanced down to see my clothes were replaced with a beautiful dress.

I looked all over the room trying to find a way out, but there was no escaping the room. Finally, my body got the best of me and I ate some of the fresh fruit and the bread that was on the table. After eating, I decided to get some sleep on the most comfortable bed.

"Larry, please calm down," Ahkmenrah's voice woke me up from my rest.

I sat up quickly and looked around to see where I was. My eyes widened in shock when I was sitting against the wall right below the tablet. Ahkmenrah and Larry were standing in front of me looking at me in shock.

"What just happened?" I asked and started to feel my heart race in fear. "Did I dream that I went into the tablet or did that really happen?" I whispered.

"You really disappeared into the tablet," Larry said in shock. "I saw you reappear right in front of the tablet before slumping to the floor," he said and looked to Ahkmenrah for answers.

"I didn't know this would happen, but it's very interesting," Ahkmenrah told both of us as he helped me stand up. I blushed when he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Is that going to happen every day?" I questioned and both men just shrugged. "Did Larry tell you about what happened when I tried to leave the museum earlier?" I asked and frowned when Larry gave me a sheepish look.

"What happened?" Ahkmenrah asked as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Every time I tried to even touch the door to leave, a large amount of pain shot through my body. I don't think I'm able to leave the museum," I said and frowned my hands started shaking again. I jumped when Ahkmenrah grabbed my hands and rubbed his thumbs over my hands.

"I don't know why this is happening, but everything is going to be ok," Ahkmenrah said and mentioned that we should all go to the lobby so we could spend time with everyone.

"Larry, what am I going to tell my uncle?" I asked before we entered the lobby.

"I hate to say this, but you might have to tell him tomorrow morning that you are getting your own place here. If you want, Nick and I can go over there and get your stuff and send it back to your mom," he said and I was so thankful for his suggestion.

I hated having to lie to my uncle, but there didn't seem to be any other way around this situation right now. "Just stop worrying and let things work out the way they are going to. At least I'm not alone," I thought and smiled at Ahkmenrah who was gently rubbing my side with his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

I tried to relax with the others in the lobby as we just enjoyed spending time with everyone. Jed and Octavius were trying to cheer me up too because they could tell I was stressed about something. I didn't let them know what had happened when I tried to leave the museum or about disappearing into the tablet. The less I talked about it, the less I thought about it tonight.

"You have a wonderful smile," Ahkmenrah told me softly as we sat beside each other on the lobby desk.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as I looked over to see Ahkmenrah giving me a caring look. My heart jumped a bit as I smiled back at him. "Thanks. So it must be nice to finally explore the museum with everyone," I commented as I felt him reach over and grab my hand. My blush only became worse when I looked down at our joined hands.

"It's amazing. I never thought I would be allowed out of the tomb. The other night guards would just yell at me to be quiet or mock me. It was infuriating to be stuck in there but also terrifying," Ahkmenrah admitted.

"Wait, terrifying," I whispered and looked up to see him staring away from me. "Ahkmenrah, please look at me," I said and he just shook his head. I stood up and didn't let go of his hand. "Come on," I said and tugged on his hand when he didn't want to move at first.

Eventually he stood up and we left the lobby to go to a quieter part of the museum. We sat down on a little bench and I waited until Ahkmenrah felt comfortable to speak. My heart wanted to break as he explained what it felt like for years to be awake in the sarcophagus. There were some good moments when he described learning different languages and about different cultures, but mostly it was just darkness and a small space. I squeezed his hand tighter throughout his explanation and memories.

"I wish you didn't have to go back in that sarcophagus," I said and jumped when Ahkmenrah leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, but I do not think that is possible," he said quietly before smiling when music started to drift into the area we were sitting. He stood up and held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not a great dancer," I said softly and took his hand.

The dance was sweet and the rest of the night was wonderful. Spending time with Ahkmenrah was actually really nice. He was a little awkward in terms of the social norms of this time, but he was a gentleman. He was also great at conversations, and he really listened to what I was saying.

My heart felt like breaking when we walked back to his exhibit and the tablet. Ahkmenrah tried to hide his sadness but he was not doing a great job. I reached over and grabbed his hand, which he squeezed. I looked at the tablet and back to Ahkmenrah before an idea hit me.

"I want to try something," I said and he gave me a disbelieving look. "Trust me," I said and quickly pulled him to the sarcophagus. I closed the lid so it wouldn't look strange tomorrow for the guests of the museum, and then we walked over to the tablet. I smiled back at Ahkmenrah again before putting my hand on the tablet and closing my eyes. "Please let this work," I thought and felt my hand grow warmer and I could see a bright light behind my eyelids.

A loud gasp made me snap open my eyes and I saw that I was back again in the beautiful room from yesterday. I turned around and saw that Ahkmenrah was with me as well. He was staring in disbelief at everything around us before looking at me. I almost wanted to run from the look in his eyes. I couldn't move as he quickly approached me.

He went to say something, but stopped himself. I went to ask him what he wanted to say, but he stopped me by kissing me passionately. I couldn't respond for a few seconds, and soon I lost myself to the kiss.

When we separated from the kiss, I gasped when Ahkmenrah kissed me softly one time before hugging me. "Thank you, thank you so much," he said and didn't let go of me for a few minutes.

"You're welcome," I said finally and then a little yawn escaped.

"I'll take the floor. Please, take the bed," Ahkmenrah said and walked over to go get a pillow and blanket to put on the floor.

"Wait," I shouted and he froze. A dark blush covered my cheeks when he looked back at me. "Please, don't sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed, I trust you," I said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded before quickly moving over to the bed.

It was a little awkward at first, but eventually I fell asleep. I dreamed of walking through a beautiful palace with Ahkmenrah at my side, but for once it was not a flashback just a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Night at the Museum. I only own Rose.

Story Start

Sharing a room and bed with Ahkmenrah was definitely awkward the first few weeks, but eventually we both got used to it. It was actually nice to be able to wake up with someone beside me. Lately we had been waking up in each other's' arms. I was starting to fall in love with Ahkmenrah with each day. At first I worried that he only had feelings for me because of my past self, but now I didn't worry about that. I knew that he was getting to know the real me that is alive now.

Leaving the real world except for at night was difficult. Not being able to leave the museum was even more difficult, but everyone was helping me get used to this new life. Larry and his son Nick also helped as well. Jed, Octavius, Larry, and Nick were some of my best friends at the museum. I couldn't really call Ahkmenrah just a friend because our relationship was developing into something more.

A soft kiss was placed to my cheek, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled when I saw Ahkmenrah standing in front of me with a piece of cake in his hands. We were celebrating my birthday tonight and Larry and Nick bought me and the other museum occupants a cake. "Thanks," I said and took the plate of cake.

"Are you happy?" Ahkmenrah asked me as we walked away from the lobby where everyone was.

"Yes, thanks to you and the others," I said and smiled at the happy look he gave me.

"I'm glad. I'm happier than I've ever been, thanks to you," he said and gave me a sweet kiss.

Working at a museum turned into so much more and I would not change a thing.

The End.


End file.
